I Just Called To Say 'I Love You'
by SilverSmile
Summary: A phone call can sometimes be more meaningful than anyone realizes. Can be seen as a sequel to 'Christmas Goodbyes' but is also a stand alone fic. Mentioned death. A one-shot.


Hello everyone! It's me again!

Ok so this is my new story and, no for those people who do recognize the title of this story, it isn't based off the song as I only found out this was a song after I got the idea for this story. Funny how that happened, isn't it?

Also this story can be viewed as a sequel to my other story 'Christmas Goodbyes'. For those of you who have read it you hopefully will see some links, though it isn't necessary to read the other story first as this can be seen as a stand alone fic. Although if you have yet to read my other story I will encourage you to take a look!

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

I hope you enjoy this story!

Abby

_

* * *

_

_I Just Called To Say 'I Love You'_

"Hey Donnie, when do you think Leo will be coming home?" Mikey called across from the couch he was sitting on.

Looking up from the gadget he was fiddling with Donatello frowned.

'_Not again,'_

"Mikey," Donatello gave a long suffering sigh, this was the 1000th time he had been forced to answer the same question since the day their older brother had left five months ago. Mikey really never did seem to tire of asking this one question more than five times a day.

"The Ancient One said that he would be coming home next month. Do you ever listen when someone talks to you?"

Leo had been convinced all those month ago by Master Splinter that he needed to improve his leadership abilities so Splinter had arranged for him to go off to Japan to study under the Ancient One again. Sadly this had meant that their older brother had been away for Christmas and for the first time in the turtles' lives they had celebrated without one of their loved ones present. All in all, the whole event had been very subdued, the only high light being the call that they received from their older brother that morning.

"Course I listen! It's not my fault that you guys always push me out of the way when we're listening on the phone!" came the defensive reply.

"Mikey, I put our phone on automatic speaker and it also has the hologram of the person you're talking to working. There is no way you couldn't have heard it unless you weren't paying attention." Donnie said dryly, knowing his brother was just bored and trying to wind him up as it was still too early for Raph to be awake.

"Come on Donnie, ya know looking and listening to someone at the same time is way too hard for his little brain." A gruffer voice with a Brooklyn accent said from the upper level of their home, before Raph himself dropped down into the main living area.

'_So much for him sleeping in' _

"Have a nice sleep in?" Don asked his older brother, slightly amused by his comment.

"Hardy har har, Raph." Mikey said, effectively cutting off Raph's reply to Don before turning his back on them to continue his cartoon marathon on the TV; ignoring both brothers as they shared an amused look behind him.

The sudden ringing of the previously mentioned phone caused all three of the turtles to turn and blankly stare at the contraption for a moment before it clicked that it was ringing.

Rising from his seat with a sigh Don went to answer it, only to have a green and orange blur shoot past him before Mikey pressed the green button to receive the call.

They heard a beep for a moment before a voice that Don recognized all too well spoke.

"Hello?"

"Leo!" Mikey exclaimed in delight, practically bouncing where he stood with happiness at hearing his much missed sibling's voice. Honestly, the amount of energy his little brother had sometimes scared Don.

"Mikey?" Leo asked as though trying to confirm it was who he thought it was.

"Nah, it's the brainless blob." Raph snickered as he nonchalantly approached the phone. Don observed this without comment, he knew Raph was trying to be all tough and not caring about the whole situation, but whenever Leo did call Raph made a point to always be close enough to hear the conversation and occasionally offer his own opinions when he felt they were needed.

'_He acts all tough, but really he's just like us. Missing his older brother terribly' _

"Hey Raph." Was all Leo said, a smile could clearly be heard in his voice.

Approaching his two brothers Donnie noticed that there was something quite wrong with his prized phone.

"I don't understand; there's something wrong with the projection on the phone. We should be able to see him as well. It was working just fine this morning when I was talking to April." He muttered as he stared at the white light that normally held the image of the person they were talking to, confused at the phones sudden malfunction.

"Maybe Japan's too far away for it to work properly?" Mikey suggested helpfully.

"No, it's never had a problem with long distances. If it did we wouldn't have been able to see Leo last week…" Don abolished his little brothers' idea.

"Er, not that I wouldn't love to hear all about the ins and outs of the phone, Donnie, but I do have a bit of a time limit here in which to talk to you three." Leo's voice cut through his musings.

"Oh, right, sorry Leo." Donnie said feeling rather sheepish.

Leo's merry sounding laughter from the other line was all that was heard, something which caused all three brothers to unconsciously smile.

'_Leo's always been able to make us smile'_

"So Leo, bro, what's up?" Came Mikey's typical question.

"Not much I'm afraid, the Ancient One has been teaching me some amazing things, just like we all knew he would. Although I have been a little sick over the past couple of days, but it's nothing to worry about." He added the last bit quickly, obviously hoping to distract his siblings.

"Sick, what's wrong with you, Leo?" Donnie asked, he could feel the concern well up in his chest and it reflected in his tone of voice.

'_Leo's hardly ever sick'_

"It's nothing Don, I'm alright, there's nothing to worry about anymore." He said in that gentle way that usually meant that something was really wrong with him but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, let alone his medically inclined younger brother.

"Well, what _has_ been wrong with you then?" Don asked more harshly that he had intended. He couldn't help but suddenly feel on edge about something, there was just something that his oldest brother wasn't telling him, he knew it.

"It was just a small bout of sickness, nothing to worry about. It's all over with now." Leo insisted. Sometimes Donnie really hated it when Leo insisted on things, especially things where he only gave half the story.

'_If it's nothing to worry about why do I still feel so on edge?' _

"Dude, if you've been sick that means, like, we're totally ganna get sick soon too!" Mikey whined. The remark caught the attention of all three brothers.

"How'd ya figger that one?" Raph asked, staring bemusedly at his youngest brother, Donnie couldn't help but silently agree.

"Cose when Leo gets sick we do too." Mikey just simply stated. So that's what he meant…

"Normally I'd agree with you Mikey, but this is different because Leo's in Japan and we're in New York. The climatic conditions of the two said places are quiet different at this time of year, so the likelihood of us becoming infected with any kind of bug Leo was carrying is unlikely to nil." Donnie explained easily, only to be met with the blank looks on two of his siblings' faces and the silence of the other one.

"What I mean is; the only reason we get sick when Leo does is because we live in the same place and are exposed to his sickness. Because he's in Japan we can't catch the bug that he's had." Donnie said with a sigh, he knew that no matter how much he'd like them too his brothers would never have to patience to pick up one of his books and try and understand it.

"Oh! Dude, why didn't you just say so?" Mikey exclaimed in understanding. The result of this was merely Don muttering quietly to himself:

"I did…"

"Movin' on. So Leo, you're comin' home next month, right?" Raph said in an obvious attempt to direct the conversation away from what he 'affectionately' called Donnie's mumbo jumbo medical jargon.

"That's the plan." Leo said, sounding relieved. Donnie suddenly wasn't sure if it was for the change of conversation or the idea of coming home. He squashed those thoughts almost as soon as they had occurred however when he reminded himself that this was Leo he was talking about.

"It'll be great to have you home again!" Mikey said with a grin so wide Donnie thought that it would crack his face in half, despite all the facts that claimed it wasn't possible.

"Yeah… I've really missed your smile Mikey, make sure you keep smiling for me, ok?" Leo asked, his voice was casual but the underlying tone suddenly sent of an alarm bell in Donnie's head.

"You betcha big bro!" Mikey laughed, obviously having missed any change in tone that Don had managed to pick up on. Watching, Mikey also added a thumbs-up that Leo couldn't see to emphasize his point. With a glance at Raph, however, a small frown could be seen, not the normal grouchy one, but a thoughtful one.

'_Did Raph sense something strange too?'_

"So, Donnie, have you made anything new lately?" Leo asked, moving the conversation along and effectively knocking Don out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, yeah. Two days ago I up-graded the air-conditioner; it's now got more temperatures and also has a much more advanced heating system. So next winter we can even sleep without blankets if we wanted too, it'll be that effective." Don said with a large smile, privately he had been quite proud of his achievement.

"Wow, that's fantastic Donnie. I have no idea what we would do without you going around and making our lives better with all your inventions." Leo said; obvious pride in his brainy brother was projected in his voice.

"It's not that good." Don muttered, blushing (an incredible achievement for someone who was green) at the praise of his oldest brother.

"Nonsense, we really would be lost without you Donnie, don't forget that for a second. Without you always inventing and caring for us all we probably wouldn't be so well off as we are today. Make sure you never think otherwise about that." Leo said, his tone of voice a no-nonsense one and completely serious.

Ducking his head all Don found himself able to do was mutter out a;

"Promise Leo," as his throat was too tight to squeeze anything else out.

'_Leo's always looking out for me in the family'_

"Anyway, I'm sure you're all putting that new air-conditioner to good use, right?" Leo asked with a light tone back in his voice.

"Well the weather is getting warmer but it's still a little cool down here at night." Mikey said thoughtfully, before grinning.

"Hey Leo, do you think if we turned it down far enough and wet the floor we could create our own ice rink inside?" He asked excitedly.

"Wh-No! That's one of the stupidest ideas you've ever had! Do you ever think before ya open ya mouth?" Raph asked, looking at the younger turtle like he'd never seen him before.

"I think it's a good idea, don't you Donnie?" He asked, looking at his immediate older brother with big pleading blue eyes.

"Mikey, it's not a very smart idea… but it could be fun." Don crumbled under the innocent stare, who was he to not give in to his baby brother.

"Donnie! Don't encourage him!" Raph growled out angrily, disgusted that his intelligent brother was going along with the stupid idea.

"Come on guys, Raph has a point, besides you know that when Master Splinter and I aren't there you're supposed to listen to him." Leo's serious voice was once again heard, causing Mikey to groan loudly about spoil sports while Don and Raph were slightly surprised to hear him agreeing with Raph.

"Wait a second, yeh agree with me?" Raph's voice reflected the shock that both Don and he felt at Leo's words.

"Well yeah; you're the second oldest and when I'm not there it's up to you to make the decisions… you can handle that, right?" Leo asked with a bit of a teasing edge at the end of his words which caused Raph to rise to the bait like he always did.

"Course I can, what; did ya think I couldn't or something?" He growled in anger.

However, while Raph grumbled about Leo's lack of trust in him, Donnie couldn't help but get that feeling of something being not quite right again, like there was something terribly wrong with the situation, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Anyway, I'm afraid I have to go, I've got things to do." Leo's voice pulled Don away from his thoughts and back into the conversation at hand.

"Aww, ok then. Bye Leo, we'll talk to you next time!" Mikey said in an overdramatic voice.

"Bye Mikey, Donnie. Bye Raph. Say hello to Master Splinter for me will you?"

"No problem Leo. Talk to you later." Don smiled but the uneasiness was growing by the minute.

"Yeah, later." Raph grunted, again he seemed completely uninterested, but Donnie knew he would miss speaking to his older brother until the next time he rang.

"Hey Leo, before you go I've been meaning to ask you something; not that I'm not totally hyped to talk to you or anything, but why are you calling? Normally you call every two weeks, but it's only been just over one week since we last spoke." Mikey asked in confusion, surprising his brothers with his observation as they hadn't picked up on it.

'_Then again, Mikey's always missed people the most'_

There was a beat of silence before Leo answered, as he did so they could feel the emotion in his voice and the soft, big brotherly smile that was on his face.

"I just call to say, I love you." Was all he said before the phone line went dead.

The three brothers' left behind stood there for a moment, dumfounded at the reply they had received. It was a bit of a strange thing for their normally introverted brother to say, however it left a feeling of happiness and nervousness in their stomachs.

"Leo loves us!" Mikey suddenly yelled, pumping a fist into the air and dancing around on the spot.

"Obviously shell-fer-brains! He's our brother." Raph growled out, but Donnie could tell he was both touched and confused by the statement. He turned and went to the punching bag, leaving Don with their hyped up little brother.

"Come on Mikey, let's go watch some TV." Don suggested, figuring that some television might distract him from the sick feeling that was in his stomach.

"Yes, cartoons here we come!"

Laughing Mikey pulled Don over to the couch and they sat down together to enjoy Teen Titans which was just beginning.

They hadn't even made it through to the first commercial break when the phone rang again, causing all in the room to turn and stare blankly at it once more. This time though, Don felt the sick feeling in his stomach double in intensity, something in his head was telling him that there was no way in hell he should answer the phone.

'_Why do I feel so tense all of a sudden?'_

"Don't worry, I'll get it my sons." Splinter voice came from his bedroom doorway, before he made his way across the room to the still ringing phone. Pressing the button an image of the Ancient One suddenly appeared in the hologram area.

"Splinter-san, I bring news that only you must hear." He said, bowing to the aged rat and glancing at the three curious turtles who stared back at him.

"Donatello, how can I talk privately?" Splinter asked, looking over to the purple turtle who was watching him from over the couch.

"Just press the white button and pick up the phone." Don replied, a sinking feeling now joining the sick on in his stomach.

'_Something's wrong'_

Don watched as his father and master pressed the button before picking up the green hands-free device and putting it to his ear before speaking again, but this time in Japanese so that none of his sons would understand.

Don glanced at Mikey, half expecting him to moan about how he wished Leo was there as he spoke fluent Japanese and he could have translated what was going on to them, despite the fact that even if he was there he would never have done it anyway. But Mikey was watching Splinter with a frown on his face, something very out of character for him. With a glance at Raph he found him just standing there also watching, punching bag forgotten, Don knew that there was without a doubt something wrong now.

He looked back at his father just in time to catch the sudden shoulder drop and silence from the conversation. It was a few moments before Splinter spoke again; his voice seeming suddenly old and tired. Then the phone was replaced, but his father didn't move, just stood there staring at the phone. It was at that moment that Don could have argued that silence really was the most defining noise, despite what all other people said about it. Never in his life had he felt tenser and more deafened before. It was like having done something horrendously wrong and having your parents' just find out and waiting for them to deal out the lecture on how you've disappointed them so much. The sick twisting of the stomach as it seemed to tie itself into knots with barbed wire that scraped along your insides leaving paper-cut stinging sensations everywhere.

Slowly the rat turned to face his sons and never before had they seen him look so old and run down, like all the life had suddenly been sucked out of him in a single moment.

"Father, what's wrong?" Raph's suddenly nervous sounding voice didn't even really connect with Don's brain for a few moments, he was starting to feel almost claustrophobic, though he could never remember having been so before.

"The Ancient One… he just rang to inform me that, that your brother…"

'_It can't be'_

"Leonardo has been suffering from a sickness for quite some while now and this morning he…"

'_It's impossible'_

Don watched as his father seemed to gather himself before taking a deep breath and looking up at his three sons.

"Your brother, Leonardo, died this morning."

'_No!'_

Complete and utter stillness consumed the Lair for three heart beats before Mikey's shaky laughter filled the air.

"You're lying, right? Leo can't just die on us. He'd never leave us! You're WRONG!" He suddenly yelled, jumping up from the couch and pointing accusingly at him father.

"I'm sorry Michealangelo, but it is the truth." Don watched as his father bowed his head in sorrow.

'_It can't be true. Leo can't be…'_

"But, that's not possible. We were just talking to him not twenty minutes ago!" Raph suddenly exclaimed.

'_That's right, no way is he gone'_

"Raphael, your brother died this morning, you must have your times mixed up. I understand that you do not want to believe this but-"

"No, Master Splinter, Raph's right! We really where only talking to him twenty minutes ago. If Leo had died this morning then he couldn't have rang us." Mikey exclaimed, obviously grasping onto any hope there was that his oldest brother might not be like they said he was.

That was right; there was no way the Ancient One could be telling the truth because they had been talking to Leo on the phone only a little while ago. Talking to him like any other time, talking and looking…

"The projection." Don suddenly said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Raph snapped, not happy about the seemingly random change of topic.

"The projection on the phone, it didn't work for him but it was fine when the Ancient One rang just then" Don continued, he knew what he was suggesting was ludicrous but he couldn't help it.

'_I don't want to believe it'_

"Donnie what the hell are ya talking about?" Came the growled out response.

"What if-what if Leo was already de-dead when he called us?" Don stuttered out, something he never did.

Turning pain filled eyes to his father he gulped.

"It… it's not possible is it, father?" He asked in a voice he barely recognized as his own as it sounded so young and child-like.

'_Say it's not true, say I'm wrong for once in my life; tell me I'm wrong!'_

"There are many things in this life that cannot be explained. A telephone call from a deceased loved one," began Splinter, looking up and into Don's eyes, "is not completely unheard of." He finished, crushing the little bit of hope that had began to swell in Donnie's chest.

'_No, you're supposed to tell me I'm wrong damit! He can't be dead!'_

**_3 days later…_**

Silence had resided over the Lair for the past two days as three turtles, a rat and two humans sat in silence in the living room of the Lair. Although there were five seats, Casey sat on the ground as no one had been able to bare the idea of anyone sitting in what had been perceived as Leo's chair.

The first day had been full of denial at the truth of the situation. It had been when Raph was yelling almost hysterically at their father about it not being true that April and Casey had appeared with the weeks shopping for them, that same day that they had found out the awful news. It had only taken a few minutes for them to be filled in on what had happened and the reaction and repetition of the sad truth had caused Mikey to break down crying. April had also started to cry and had embraced the turtle to try and offer comfort.

Even three days on found April curled up with the youngest turtle taking up most of the couch, but leaving a small area that Raph now sat in, the tear stains on his cheeks would never be spoken of.

Casey was seated leaning against the TV stand, head resting on his arms that were draped over knees that had been pulled up to his chest. Over the last two days no one spoke of the muffled sobs and heaving shoulders of the once so strong man. Splinter himself sat in his own chair having let silent tears slowly slip through his fur; never had he looked as old as he did now. Lastly, Don himself was seated in the third armchair, legs tucked under him and arms wrapped around his stomach that still felt like it was tied up in a massive knot despite the fact that it have been three days now.

It was Mikey who broke the solemn silence.

"I love you," came the scratchy voice of the youngest turtle. The other members of the room looked up and over to him.

"W-what?" Don managed to ask, his throat burning from the tears he had shed as he used his voice for the first time in what felt like ages.

"The-the phone call. Remember, I asked why he rang again so soon. He-he said he just called to say he loved us. That's why he went to all the trouble to ring us even after, even after, you know." Mikey finished lamely.

'_He made sure we knew he loved us'_

Silence once again stretched out among the five before a sound somewhere between a sob and a broken laugh came from Raph.

"Mr Perfect, he just couldn't rest until he'd told us all what to do." He said in a gravely voice.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, himself now looking confused.

"He made us all promise in a round about way to do things for him cose he wouldn't be here to make sure we did them ourselves. He made yeh promise to keep smiling Mikey, an Don, yeh have to keep up with your crazy inventions that make our lives so much better, just like he said yeh should. I have to look after yeh all now, just like I promised him, just like he would have." Raph explained, suddenly making the conversation they had partaken in a few days ago make a lot more sense.

That was why he had sounded so different at times when he was talking, Don realized. He was making sure that we would be able to take care of each other without him there to do it himself. Mikey smiled and in turn that lightened everyone else's moods. He himself invented things which made their lives easier and enabled them to spend more time doing things they loved and being together. Raph had always been Leo's right hand man no matter how much they fought and argued all the time. Raph was to be in charge now, so that both Mikey and himself still had someone left to guide them and protect them in battle.

'_Yeah, I still promise you, Leo'_

"That sneaky idiot, he knew all this and didn't say anything!" Raph suddenly exclaimed, but was distracted by April's shaky laugh.

"But that's just like Leo, isn't it? All he wanted to do in that phone call was make sure you'd all be ok and tell you that he really did care for you all. It's just like him." She said, causing the three turtles to pause and realize that she really was right.

'_He just wanted to know we could find our feet again'_

"He still could have said something." Raph muttered stubbornly.

"He never did when he was alive, why would he start now?" Donnie snorted. Before long the room was that had been so silent and lonely it was suffocating for days was once again a hive of activity with the five remaining members of the strange little family talking avidly, exchanging stories about Leo like it was a life-line. Laughter filled the room, smiles were added to the tears that still occasionally fell and hands where waved around as the stories where told with a ruptured audience. Everyone just couldn't seem to get enough of the stories about the eldest turtles' life and the adventure that it had been.

As Mikey spoke of the many brave times Leo had ventured into Mikey's room to get rid of all the monsters under the bed when they had been children; Donnie just leaned back in his armchair, the sickened feeling that had plagued him for the past few days, lightened as the ball of barbed-wires in his stomach loosened ever so slightly.

Leo would be proud to hear them talking with such joy so soon again, he was sure. He let a soft smile settle on his lips as Raph snorted at the concept of monsters under beds.

'_Be proud of us Leo, we were of you'_

Donnie hoped that wherever his oldest brother was, he was smiling down at them too. Knowing his family was able to smile again.

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
